Borus’ Magical Holiday Celebration Fun Time Hour!
by Al Kristopher
Summary: Borus is all alone for the holidays, so Yumi comes by to cheer him up! They spend quality time together, sort of! Completely pointless and an utter waste of your time, so it's bound to be good.


__

To Kate and all the fans of Borus/Yumi pairings out there, all two of you!

****

Borus' Magical Holiday Celebration Fun Time Hour!

__

By Al "Subbed and Dubbed animes can be hazardous to your health" Kristopher

It was Halloween in Budehuc Castle, and most everybody was celebrating, especially Landis, who had a birthday on that very day. Piccolo and Nadir were the supervisors of the whole event, with Eike calmly assisting them in his usual creepy fashion. Many people dressed up, some more lavishly than others, and many more who were "too cool" for holiday celebrations decided to go out and kill little wolves. Borus Redrum was holding a Halloween party in his quarters, but unfortunately, nobody was coming.

"Now why isn't anyone coming to my party?" he just had to wonder. His house was decorated nice and the atmosphere was great, but so far, only Borus attended Borus' party. He didn't expect Salome or Roland to come, but Louis, Percival, and Chris were almost certain guests. But nobody was there! As poor Borus was moping over the bad turn of events, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he opened it. Standing on the other side was his pretty girlfriend, the Alma Kinan lady Yumi. She wasn't dressed up, unless Alma Kinan clothes could be considered costumes, but she gave him a pretty smile anyway.

"Hello Borus, I heard you were having a Halloween party," she said in greetings. He nodded his head.

"Yes, but nobody came! It's all empty in here! I set everything up for nothing!"

"I'm sorry," she said with a heartbreaking pout, the kind that made Borus want to hug her (but who wouldn't??). "I wish that more people would come. I bet it would have been real fun."

"Yeah… well, see ya." Borus almost closed the door, but Yumi wasn't through with him yet.

"Wait, Borus! _I_ came to your Halloween party!"

"Oh, really? Well, that's super-duper! Come on in, and we can start the party!" And so, Yumi entered into Borus' room, a smile on her eager face and an even bigger one on Borus'. What better way to spend a holiday than with a loved one?

"Let's start by bobbing for apples!" he exclaimed. Yumi grinned sweetly, folding her hands behind her back as she looked from her handsome knight down to the bucket of apples. The round red fruit was there, but neither the bucket nor the water was with them.

"But Borus, you don't have a bucket. How're we supposed to play without a bucket of water?"

"Well," he shrugged, "with all the excitement going on, I couldn't afford to buy one--but don't worry, we'll just use the carpet instead!"

"Okay," she sang, her eyes twinkling. Borus smiled back and pointed at her.

"Pretty ladies first!!" Yumi dove in, grasping towards one of the apples with her mouth. Her lips touched the carpet instead, and a nasty dust ball got clogged into her throat, choking her terribly.

"D'gacck! Borus! (cough, cough) I'm… choking!"

"Oh no!" he exclaimed in horror. "Hold on here! I'll get you some water!" And as quick as a bolt, Borus ran out of his room just as the background music began to play a rock version of "The Ballad of William Tell" (or for you unsophisticated clods, the theme song to "The Lone Ranger"). Go Borus, go!!!!

He sprinted out of his room and down the hallway, curbing past the corner and bolting down the stairs, with the music still playing. He reached to the first floor and bolted towards the door, opening it and coming into the courtyard. From there, he sprinted as fast as he could to the fountain, and cursed as he saw it dry. With as much speed as ever, Borus continued running until he sprinted past Cecile and the front gate.

From there, he marched over hill and over dale, running along the dusty trail, weathering storm and wind and gale, for the sake of his one true love! He sprinted through a large forest, his body but a blur. Leaves were whirled up into a stormy tizzy as he dashed across the grove, and from the forests he hiked up into a large mountain, scaling the impossibly tall peak like a goat. With full speed still active, and the blasted music still playing, he rocketed down the other side and tumbled onto a meadow, where in the distance, he could faintly see a lake.

When at last he reached the lake, Borus got out a large chalice he had been carrying, and filled it to the brim with water. He then turned around, and ran all the way back to Budehuc castle, taking the exact same route he had before.

****

Twenty-five days later…

"Here you go, Yumi!" exclaimed Borus, shoving the chalice towards his girlfriend. Yumi took a big chug of water, clearing up the dust that had gotten caught in her throat.

"…Thank you, Borus!" she exclaimed with a gush. "You _saved_ me!"

"Sure!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Well, what game do you want to play next?"

"But Borus, it's not Halloween anymore!" said Yumi. "It's Thanksgiving!!"

"Oh!" A pause. "Well, do you want to come over to my place for Thanksgiving supper?"

"Sure, Borus," gushed Yumi with a sweet smile. She then followed her knight towards the small dining area he had been given, discovering a prize turkey that had magically appeared out of nowhere! "Wow!" she exclaimed. "That looks good!"

"I hope so!" he added with a big, childish smile. "I spent all my money on it, and I couldn't afford stuffing, so I just used dirt instead!"

"That's okay, Borus!" said Yumi with her trademark smile. Borus smiled and handed her a fork and plate.

"Well, dig in! Pretty ladies first!" Yumi put one of the slices in her mouth…

"D'gacck! Borus! (cough, cough) I'm… choking again!"

"Oh, noooo!!!" he wailed. "Hold on, Yumi! I'll go get you some water!!!" And as quick as a bolt, Borus ran out of his room--again--just as the background music began to play a rock version of "The Ballad of William Tell", again. Go Borus, go!!

Borus sprinted out of the castle, through the forest, over the mountain, across the field, and towards the lake again, filling up the glass that had just been emptied half a month ago. He then turned around, and started for the castle once again…

****

Twenty-five days later…

"Here you go, Yumi!" exclaimed Borus, shoving the chalice towards his girlfriend again. Yumi took another big chug of water, clearing up the dirt that had gotten caught in her throat.

"…Thank you, Borus!" she exclaimed with a gush. "You saved me _again_!"

"Sure!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Well, let's eat!"

"But Borus, it's not turkey day anymore!" said Yumi. Borus seemed a little crestfallen.

"Oh. Well, do you want to come over to my place for Hanukkah?"

"Sure, Borus!" she smiled. Borus then led Yumi into his room, which had been decorated with Hanukkah apparel. A wax menorah was on his table, and a wooden dreidel stood unspun in the corner.

"Sorry, I couldn't afford any food, so I used dirt instead!" he exclaimed. Yumi smiled, then her face suddenly went into a confusion. She gave her boyfriend a weird look, who returned it with puzzlement.

"…Oh, no!!!" The two of them suddenly burst out in hearty laughter, smiling at each other out of the weirdness of it all.

"Oh, Borus!" exclaimed Thomas. "You're so dumb! But we love you anyway!"

****

The End!


End file.
